Lily Evans is NOT in Denial
by Spongyllama
Summary: LJ. Lily's so convinced that she's not in denial that she's even yelling at herself. Look at Lily's clever list of reasons why she's not in denial, definitely not.


A/N: I wrote this in like twenty minutes after a test, so it's absolutely dreadful. It's basically a ramble, I just really felt like posting something. Be gentle when you review. If you review. Which I would like you to do very much.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Lily Evans is NOT in Denial.**

I, Lily Evans, am an attractive redhead who has always been number one to a certain black haired Quidditch star named James Potter. A seventh year with top grades and top worries when it comes to NEWTs. A young woman concerned about the war and completely unprepared to enter a committed relationship.

That's right, I'm not prepared. So why does everyone keep saying I am?

All my greatest friends who I care about so deeply seem oh so convinced that this would be my year. My year to get a boyfriend that will stay with me forever. Yeah? Well it's December, and I've hardly had a boyfriend all year. Why? Well, those certain best friends only paid those guys to, that's why. Can you believe that? Some friends.

I hate them so much sometimes.

Yep. They paid some random Ravenclaw I've never even met to act snobbish and more conceited than Potter – if that's possible – so I would fall for that damned Quidditch star instead. You know, friends, I think next time you should think that one through a little more.

How would they like it if I went around paying people to go out with them?

They think I'm in denial. But I, Lily Evans, am NOT in denial.

He's not even good looking. His charming little smirk shall never infatuate me, oh no. God, his hair, it's so intolerable. No, Hestia, you're WRONG. I do NOT want to run my hair through it. Ah, I have to get away from these people!

That's it. I'm going to class.

But now I'm here alone, it doesn't start for another five minutes, and all my friends are down at lunch. What to do, what to do...

I know. I'll write a list. A list of reasons why I am NOT in denial.

1. He's arrogant. How cliché.

2. I'm a Head Girl, he's a Head Boy; we don't have anything in common!

3. His eyes are too gorgeous to be real. I can't 'love' someone who doesn't exist.

Great, some students are coming in. I'll ignore them. I'm very into writing this list.

4. He's not nearly serious enough for me. Speaking of Sirius, stop reading over my shoulder!

5. Why would I be in denial? That's completely absurd. To think, the nerve of these people.

6. Augh, I'm running out of reasons why I'm in denial. I mean NOT in denial.

Fine, maybe he's okay, but not nearly good enough for me. Oh no, that makes me sound conceited. He's conceited. Oh, let's add that to the list.

7. He's conceited.

Yeah, that's right. Him and his stupid little group of conceited friends. Well, only two of them are conceited, him being one of them, but... it makes me so frustrated!

8. He thinks he's the best at everything, when he's really only half good at the things he thinks he's good at. That sounds confusing, but it's true.

Wait, did I just say he's good at things? Well I was lying, he's not. No.

Sirius, stop looking over my bloody shoulder!

9. His friends annoy me. If I went out with him, I would have to be around them, which I do not want to do. Except Remus, we've always gotten along fine, but...

Now Sirius is writing something....

_You know, the more you say you're not in denial, the more people are going to think you are._

That's not true... is it? Well, maybe, but people should know me well enough to know I'm not.

I'm not, am I? There must be a logical explanation behind this. Oh, I know – my brain is testing my defenses, to see whether or not I'm smart enough to realize I'm not really in denial, even though I'm beginning to think I am.

...Now that I think about it, that doesn't sound that logical....

10. He drives me insane while I try to figure out whether or not I'm in denial.

Sirius is lying, I can't really be in denial...

Class is over. I'm going to go try figure out whether or not I'm in denial. I – I mean I'm going to go convince myself I'm not in denial.

...

I am not in denial....

**A/N: Yeah, this was horrible, you'll have to excuse me :P. Hopefully it was good enough for you glorious readers (and you even more glorious reviewers). Speaking of reviewing....**


End file.
